Rumble strike calculations
Calculating strike size *Look up the section that matches the number of groups in your combo. Take the base width, add the dropoff modifier, add the extra ball modifer, and you have the resulting width of the combo! *What "dropoff" means: Dropoff is the number of loose balls that fall off the screen. Dropoff is the total number of loose balls in the entire combo *What "extra balls" means: The minimum size for each group is 3 balls (2 uncharged balls + 1 charged ball). Any balls in a group beyond 3 is considered "extra balls". Extra balls are the total number of extra balls in the entire combo. *Example 1: 3-5-3+3 = (group of 3), (group of 5), (group of 3), + (dropoff of 3) = 3 dropoff & 2 extra balls; resulting width = base width+dropoff modifier+extra ball modifier = 5+1+1 = 7 width *Example 2: 7-5-3-3+3 = 3 dropoff & 6 extra balls; base width+dropoff modifier+extra ball modifier = 5+1+1 = 7 width Base height and width Note: There is an easy way to remember the base height. Take the number of groups and multiply by 3/4. Then discard the fractional part. If you have more than ten groups, add a bonus height for each group after ten. It's also important to remember that this is the base, or minimum height. Example If you want to know the base height for a 13 group strike (and don't have the table handy), take 13 * 3/4 = 9.75. Ignoring the fractional part gives you 9 to start with. Then, we have more than 10 groups, so the bonus applies and we add 3 for a total of 12 base height. Dropoff Modifier *Add 1, instead of 0, if exactly 1 extra ball +Add 2, instead of 1, if at least 1 extra ball Extra Balls Modifier Category:Gameplay Bruises One bruise is created for every dropoff ball in a strike, up to a maximum limit of half the strike volume (ignoring fractional part). For example, if you combo 5 groups and add 13 dropoff you will send a strike attack that is 3 high and 9 wide (27 total) with 13 bruises. 27/2 = 13,5 --> 13 so it is a strike with max bruises. As another example, if you have a three group strike with 12 dropoff, this would create a wide strike (because of the added dropoff) that is 2 high and 9 wide for a total of 18 balls. The bruise limit is then 18/2 = 9, so your opponent will receive a strike with 9 bruises. The point of the above example is to show that adding the last three dropoff was a waste of time; after you add the first nine, your bruises are maxed out and you should send it immediately (or add more groups). It's good to memorize the bruise limit for the first few group sizes so that you can do small strikes with max bruises (this is an effective opening tactic with many bludgeons, particularly the blackjack and hammer). Important note: If your bludgeon has bruises in the strike pattern the bruise limit can differ from the table below. The skull rings, for example, can have up to 11 bruises in a 3 groups full width strike (2x9). But that doesn´t change the fact that more than 9 dropoff won't add any more bruises. It's really a luck factor wether you get 9 or 11 from a max bruised strike with the skull rings.